Android Saga
The Androids Saga is the seventh saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. In FUNimation Entertainment's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Android/Cell Saga (Artificial Human arc) is broken up into four sub-sagas: the Androids Saga, the Imperfect Cell Saga, the Perfect Cell Saga, and the Cell Games Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the first sub-saga. It features Androids 16-19 who were built by Dr. Gero (a.k.a. Android 20) and who wreak havoc on the world. It occurs between the Trunks Saga and the Imperfect Cell Saga. In Japan this saga aired in 1992. In the United States, it is part of season four, which aired in 2000. It comprises the third part of the FUNimation Remastered Season Four Box Set, the last part of the FUNimation Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 3 Set and the first part of the Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Z Volume 4 Set. Plot The plot of the Androids Saga is closely tied to that of Dragon Ball, the anime series that preceded Dragon Ball Z. An organization known as the Red Ribbon Army sought to obtain the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls being the magical orbs used to summon the dragon Shenron, who will grant his summoner one wish. In Dragon Ball, the main hero of the series Goku was still a child and had embarked upon a quest to find the Dragon Balls himself. This led to conflict between the Red Ribbon Army and Goku. As part of their plan to collect the Dragon Balls, the Red Ribbon Army employed Dr. Gero as their head scientist. Dr. Gero then proceeded to construct a series of powerful Androids. Although in the Dragon Ball anime, Dr. Flappe was presented as the Androids creator, he was later revealed to be only the co-creator of Android 8. Goku was eventually forced to destroy the Red Ribbon organization and the Androids in order to protect the Dragon Balls causing Dr. Gero to seek revenge upon Goku. Dr. Gero goes unmentioned in Dragon Ball Z until the Trunks Saga in which the titular character Future Trunks warns Goku that Dr. Gero survived the attacks to Red Ribbon when Goku was a child and has created a new set of Androids intent upon destroying the Earth. Future Trunks also reveals that Goku will die from an incurable heart disease before he has the chance to confront the Androids. Future Trunks then presents Goku with medicine from the future that will cure his otherwise fatal disease. He also mentions that Vegeta and Bulma were his parents, which shocks Goku and Piccolo (who hears the conversation between Goku and Future Trunks due to his exceptional ears and decides to keep it a secret). After delivering his doomsday warnings, Future Trunks returns to his own future in a time-machine and the Z Fighters begin their three-year training for the upcoming battle against the androids. Battle with Android 19 and Android 20 The Z Fighters go to the city where Future Trunks told them the Androids would appear, Sasebo. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo meet Krillin halfway to Amaro City and they see the differences in their powers. On an island nearby, they meet up with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Bulma who is carrying a baby. Goku tells her to leave for her own safety, but she wants to see the androids and then will leave. Krillin asks about the baby and Gohan assumes its Yamcha's. He says that he is not the father. Goku says that Vegeta is the father and the baby's name is Trunks, much to Krillin and Gohan's shock. Bulma asks how he knew because she has not told anyone yet, but he laughs it off. Piccolo asks where Vegeta is. Bulma does not know because they are not living together but says he has been training intensely for this day. They have thirty minutes to spare, so Krillin and Gohan entertain Trunks. When 10:00 comes and goes, the Z Warriors were suspicious. Gohan says that androids do not have a ki so they can not sense them. Yajirobe arrives with Senzu Beans from Korin and leaves after refusing to fight. Seconds later, Yajirobe's hovercar explodes. The Z Fighters spot two figures lurking in the smoke from the blast. The figures race down into the city so fast that none of the fighters could see what they look like. As the Z Fighters could not sense the Android's ki, they split up and go down into the city to find them. Yamcha made his way to one of the lower cities where he encountered the Androids. The Androids resembled that of a person, so they went undetected by Yamcha. Android 20 made himself clear as an Android by grabbing Yamcha by the mouth, and draining the majority of his energy. There are two of them, Android 19 and Android 20. As Yamcha struggled, Android 20 punched him through his chest, greatly wounding him. Goku and the others, who sensed Yamcha's life force disappearing, arrived shortly after, finding the Androids and Yamcha, who laid dying. Goku asked Krillin to evacuate Yamcha and get him a Senzu Bean before it was too late. They are eager to fight, however, Goku tells them that there are too many innocent people around. The Androids rationalize the problem by using eye lasers to destroy every living thing within a set radius. This infuriates Goku, who then throws a punch at the gray-haired Android 20. Android 20 seemed unaffected by the impact. Goku and the others convince the Androids to come and lead the Androids away from the city, to fight without harming anymore innocent bystanders. After Yamcha is completely healed with a Senzu Bean, he follows Krillin and Gohan to find the others. They come to a deserted, rocky area and Goku offers to fight first. However, Goku is clearly not his usual confident self, as he appears to already be tired and out of breath just from flying to this location. It becomes apparent that Goku is experiencing some mild effects from the heart virus, which took its toll six months later than Future Trunks had predicted. Regardless, he decides to fight Android 19, and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Android 20 is surprised by this transformation because he did not observe the battles that took place on Namek (including the colossal battle between Goku and Frieza in which Goku transformed for the first time). However, Android 20, unaware of the extraordinary powers of Super Saiyans, claims it is just a "minor setback" and believes that Android 19 will still be able to defeat Goku. He then seems to be proven wrong when Goku and Android 19 engage in battle, as Goku's Super Saiyan strength and speed is superior to the power of Android 19. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Goku seems to have the upper hand during the beginning of the battle. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters watch the fight from below. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha cheer Goku on, believing that he will easily win against the Android. However, Gohan and Piccolo sense that something is wrong, and they notice that something is taking away from Goku's energy. He increasingly becomes more tired and out of breath, greatly lacking the power and energy of his usual self. The fight continues and Goku's condition rapidly deteriorates, as his punches and kicks seem to have little effect on Android 19. Goku struggles to create a Kamehameha wave, which Android 19 absorbs with his hand. Piccolo then warns Goku not to use any energy blasts against the Androids. Goku gets weaker by the minute, and expresses that he feels like he's dying. He clutches his hand to his chest, and at this point, Gohan realizes that the heart virus is attacking him. Krillin then gives Goku a Senzu Bean but it has no effect against the virus, and Goku's condition continues to worsen. Android 19 takes advantage of this apparent weakness, beating Goku with several kicks and punches before knocking him to the floor. Android 19 then sits on top of Goku, wrapping his hand around Goku's neck in order to drain him of his energy. The Z Fighter's try to help him but Android 20 blocks their path. Goku lay dying as his energy is drained by the Android, until Vegeta makes his first appearance on the battlefield and interferes, blindsiding Android 19 with a powerful kick to the face. Vegeta scolds Goku for fighting in his condition, and kicks him towards Piccolo and the others. The Z Warriors decided that Yamcha should take Goku home, while Vegeta takes over the fight. Vegeta surprises everyone when he reveals his newfound ability. Like Goku, Vegeta's eyes turned green and his hair was golden yellow. He was now a Super Saiyan. However, confident after defeating Super Saiyan Goku, Android 19 believed that he could easily defeat Vegeta, claiming that he already knows all of his moves. However, Vegeta laughs at these claims, mocking the fact that Dr. Gero did not observe the battles that took place on Namek (Vegeta sarcastically says on the subject, "Your bonehead ''creator picked a ''fine chapter to emit from your memory bank"). Vegeta then toys with Android 19, allowing the Android to punch him in the face so that he can laugh at how weak the Android is. Vegeta then proves himself superior to the Android in both strength and speed. He easily overpowers Android 19, until the Android catches him off guard, wrapping his hands around Vegeta's wrists. He begins to drain Vegeta's energy but Vegeta remains smiling and confident, placing his feet against the Android's head and forcing it back while pulling his arms. Android 19 is able to absorb a substantial amount of energy until Vegeta rips his arms off. The Android then runs away in fear, and Vegeta blasts him with a Big Bang Attack, which destroys him easily. After the destruction of Android 19, Vegeta was naturally quite drained, but bluffed Android 20 into thinking he was still capable of taking him out. Android 20, seeing the death of Android 19 as proof, easily took the bait and was scared off. Vegeta eats a Senzu Bean and chases after him. Search for Dr. Gero Android 20 distracts Vegeta, and promptly flees the battle. Hiding out in various canyons and behind rock faces, Android 20 is stalked by the relentlessly pursuing Z Warriors at a range of canyons. However, they struggle to find him, as they are unable to sense the power levels of Androids. Android 20 hides, while Vegeta, becoming more and more frustrated, throws a ki blast into the canyon, hoping to clear it away. Android 20 tricks Vegeta, revealing himself to absorb the blast before disappearing into the shadows again. Android 20 then plans to absorb the energy of all the weaker fighters in order to power himself up and beat Vegeta. He deduces that Piccolo is the strongest next to Vegeta, and sneaks up on him from behind. He holds him at his grasp with his hand over Piccolo's mouth, draining his energy. Piccolo alerts Gohan telepathically, and Gohan saves him. Piccolo then eats a Senzu Bean and proposes to fight Android 20. He commands the upper hand of the fight, beating Android 20 with several powerful blows, and ripping his arm off so that he can not absorb anymore energy. At that point, Android 20 realizes that even with his newly absorbed energy, he still is not strong enough to defeat Piccolo, someone who should be nothing compared to him according to his data. Piccolo informs him that they had all been training for their arrival for the past three years. This comes as a surprise to Android 20, and he knows that he must return to his laboratory to repair himself in order to survive. Future Trunks then arrives and is shocked to discover that Android 19 and 20 are not the same Androids from the future that he warned the Z Fighters about three years ago. Naturally, this surprises everyone. Piccolo calls Trunks by his name, and it is at this point that Vegeta realizes the boy from the future is in fact his son's future self. Vegeta also now understands how Future Trunks was able to become a Super Saiyan even though there were only three Saiyans left in existence (Gohan being half-Saiyan). Bulma, Yajirobe, and baby Trunks then arrive in an aircraft, and Bulma notices Android 20. While everyone's attention is diverted to Bulma, Android 20 takes the opportunity to escape, but not before claiming that he will now proceed to activate two more Androids, 17 and 18. He then blows up the landscape with a powerful Photon Wave, which further distracts everyone. Bulma's aircraft is blown up but she and baby Trunks are saved by Future Trunks. Future Trunks is angry that Vegeta, the one closest to them, did not seem to notice nor care about the life-threatening danger Bulma and the baby were subjected to. Future Trunks then confronts his father, demanding to know why he did not try to save Bulma and his son. Vegeta spitefully replies, "I have more important things to worry about than that foolish ''woman and her ''blasted ''child!" and continues to look around for the Android, angry that he was able to disappear from sight again. when he is unable to find him, Vegeta goes back to the group. Bulma retaliates at Vegeta for being uncaring when she says that he makes Trunks cry everytime he sticks his "geeky face" up to him, much to Krillin and Gohan's amusement. Bulma then recalls seeing Dr. Gero's picture in one of Dr. Brief's science magazines, revealing that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero; he rebuilt himself into an Android as his human body became older and weak. Bulma also remembers reading about the location of Dr. Gero's laboratory, just north of North City. The Z Fighters then plot to find the lab and destroy it before Dr. Gero can activate the other two Androids. However, Vegeta says that that is a cowardly move, proudly claiming that they should allow the Androids to be activated so that he can defeat them all by himself. Future Trunks warns Vegeta to never underestimate the power of the Androids, but Vegeta refuses to listen and flies off. Trunks chases after him and refuses to let his father suffer his predicted death. After hearing him call Vegeta "Father", Gohan and Krillin are confused. So Piccolo says that Future Trunks is the person the baby will grow up to be. While Gohan and Krillin are shocked, Bulma is only relieved that Trunks will not look like Vegeta as an adult. The Z Fighters then pursue Dr. Gero to his lab, but arrive too late, as he has already activated his most recent yet unstable creations, the lethal siblings Android 17 and Android 18. Future Trunks wants to destroy them before they are activated, as Android 17 and Android 18 are the ones ravaging his own timeline. However, much to his dismay, Vegeta wants to fight them, as they might be a good challenge to him. Dr. Gero knows of their inability to follow orders directly and built an emergency stop control to shut them down whenever they become out of control. However, since the Androids were so powerful, they were capable of easily relinquishing the remote from him. They make their way to another one of Dr. Gero's creations, and decide to unleash this incomplete monster going by the name Android 16. Android 20 is furious, and yells at them with increasing intensity to not activate Android 16, as its awakening might kill them all. Android 17 and Android 18 do not listen to him and Android 17 betrays and effortlessly kills Android 20. Future Trunks at this point snaps and launches a full power ki blast in his Super Saiyan form at the Androids, destroying the whole lab and the surrounding mountainside. This does not faze them a bit and Android 17 and Android 18 awaken Android 16, who states that his main purpose is to kill Goku. Battle with Android 17 and Android 18 Androids 16, 17, and 18 leave the site of Dr. Gero's lab in order to begin their search for Goku. The Z Fighters concede that they will be easily overpowered by the Androids, except for Vegeta, who is eager to test his strength against them. Vegeta is confident that, being a Super Saiyan, the Androids will be no match for him. Future Trunks warns him once again not to underestimate the Androids, demanding that they should all wait until Goku gets better before confronting them. However, Vegeta is angered by this suggestion, punching Future Trunks in the stomach. He then takes off to find the Androids by himself. Meanwhile, the three Androids stop at a mountainside road and wait for a car to pass by so that they can steal it, in order to have some fun during their search for Goku. Android 16 remains quiet at first, responding only when Goku is mentioned. Peculiarly, he stands like a statue at the edge of the road, observing nature and the birds. When Vegeta arrives, Android 17 suggests that Android 16 should test out his strength against him, but 16 refuses, claiming that he will fight no one but Goku, as he was programmed to do. Vegeta stands confidently, boasting his strength and challenging to send the Androids "back to the scrap heap." Android 18 becomes annoyed by Vegeta, claiming that he talks too much, and they begin to fight. At first, it seems that Android 18 was no match for Vegeta, which shocks Future Trunks and the Z Fighters, but it soon becomes apparent that Android 18 is only toying with him. However, Vegeta does not know when to give up, and continues to fight and get beaten, thinking that he could tire them out. It becomes evident, that these two Androids, in fact, do not tire out or run out of energy, as they were built with almost unlimited internal power sources. Eventually Android 18 ends the battle by breaking Vegeta's arm with a kick. Android 17 comes and tells the Z Fighters that no one should interfere in the match, or he'll fight them as well. Regardless, Future Trunks jumps in to help his beaten father, but is taken out with one hit from Android 17. The others, having no choice, rush them as well only to be taken out without effort. Vegeta's determination does not pull through when Android 18 breaks his other arm finally rendering him unconscious. This leaves only Krillin, who did not fight due to fear, unscathed. Krillin tries to reason with the Androids that Goku had done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Android 17 then explains to Krillin that finding Goku is a game. Android 16 also said that he was programmed to kill Goku. Then Android 16 and Android 17 go off to find Goku but not before telling Krillin that if anyone else wants to face them again, they would gladly accept a rematch. Android 18 then kisses Krillin and they fly off. Krillin wonders if the Androids are as evil as Future Trunks warned but puts that aside and quickly heals the others, with the remaining Senzu Beans. Vegeta gets back to his feet and dusts himself off. His pride keeping him from admitting his inferior power, he flies off angrily. Future Trunks realizes that the Androids in the time period are far stronger than their counterparts in his own time, as he was able to fight them evenly for a time there. Piccolo comes to a realization that they do not have enough time to train, the only way for him to get strong enough is to become one being with Kami. He does not admit any of this to the others though, and tries to fool them into thinking he is still the evil King Piccolo by making idle threats and then flying off. Krillin is not fooled though, and instantly makes the realization that Piccolo is going to Kami's Lookout to fuse with him. He would then become one with Kami as they used to be long ago. Characters Battles Featured *Yamcha vs. Android 20 *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 *Piccolo vs. Android 20 *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 20 (in Goku's nightmare) *Krillin vs. Android 20 *Android 17 vs. Android 20 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 *Piccolo & Tien vs. Android 17 Releases FUNimation's Androids Saga *Androids - Invasion (111-114) *Androids - Dr.Gero (115-117) *Androids - Assassins (118-120) *Androids - Invincible (121-124) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets (Only available on DVD) *Dragon Ball Z Season Four Remastered Box Set (108-139) (only episodes 126-139 are part of the Androids Saga) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 3 (85-126) (only episodes 118-126 are part of the Android Saga) *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 4 (127-168) (only episodes 127-147 are part of the Android Saga) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (14 Episodes) *126. The Androids Appear *127. A Handy Trick *128. Double Trouble For Goku *129. Upgrade to Super Saiyan *130. The Secret of Dr. Gero *131. More Androids?! *132. Follow Dr. Gero *133. Nightmare Comes True *134. Goku’s Assassin *135. Deadly Beauty *136. No Match For The Androids *137. Last Ditch Effort *138. Closing In *139. Unwelcome Discovery Edited Version (14 Episodes) *111. The Androids Appear *112. A Handy Trick *113. Double Trouble for Goku *114. Upgrade to Super Saiyan *115. The Secret of Dr. Gero *116. More Androids?! *117. Follow Dr. Gero *118. Nightmare Comes True *119. Goku's Assassin *120. Deadly Beauty *121. No Match for the Androids *122. Last Ditch Effort *123. Closing In *124. Unwelcome Discovery Dragon Ball Kai - Japanese (9 Episodes) *59. The Pair Who Don't Leave a Trace! The Artificial Humans Appear *60. Attacked on Both Sides by an Internal Enemy?! Son Goku vs Artificial Human #19 *61. No Chance of Victory Against #19! Super Vegeta Arrives Late *62. Piccolo's Assault! The Missing #20 and the Future Gone Askew *63. Pursue! Doctor Gero... The Search for the Mysterious Laboratory *64. #17 and #18, and...! The Artificial Humans Awaken *65. A Cute Face and Super Power?! #18 vs Vegeta *66. The Time has Come to Become One Again… Piccolo's Decision for Ultimate Power! *67. One More Time Machine?! Bulma Unveils a Mystery Dragon Ball Z Kai - English (9 Episodes) *59. Undetectable Monsters! The Androids Appear! *60. The Unbeatable Enemy Within! Goku Vs. Android 19! *61. No Victory For Android 19! Enter Super Vegeta! *62. Piccolo's Assault! Android 20 and the Twisted Future! *63. The Hunt For Dr. Gero! Discover the Hidden Laboratory! *64. Number 17 and Number 18! The Androids Awaken! *65. A Sweet Face and Super Power?! Android 18 Vs. Vegeta! *66. The Time for Reunification has Come! Piccolo's Unshakeable Resolve! *67. Another Time Machine? Bulma Uncovers a Mystery! Video Games This saga was adapted in the video games ''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. It was also adapted in the handheld games Dragon Ball Z: Super Barcode Wars and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu Jinzōningen.